


Spades

by RedShirtEnsignRicky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, Naive Castiel (Supernatural), Overprotective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Traumatized Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtEnsignRicky/pseuds/RedShirtEnsignRicky
Summary: Set during 5.03 Free to Be You and Me. Dean was determined that Castiel would not die a virgin. He just didn’t realize that the girl Cas gave it up to would be his little sister. Castiel x Winchester Sister!Reader Insert
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Castiel (Supernatural)/Reader, Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 139





	Spades

**Author's Note:**

> Hello All! This is my first fanfiction in a decade. Not sure if I will ever post another, but I hope you enjoy! Also, I took a little creative license with the house/setting...

No way.

It couldn’t be.

“You mean to tell me you’ve never been up there doing a little cloud-seeding?” Dean asked in sarcastic disbelief.

Castiel actually looked embarrassed, if that was possible.

“Look, I’ve never had occasion, ok?” He replied shortly.

“Alright,” Dean said with determination, grabbing his jacket off the back of a chair at the weathered table. “Let me tell you something. There are two things that I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. And two, you are not going to die a virgin. Not on my watch.”

Castiel was a virgin.

You were blown away.

It made sense, you supposed, but you still had trouble believing it.

As they left, a tidal wave of emotions crashed through you.

You didn’t want Castiel to die a virgin, not at all. Being an angel might seem amazing on paper, having all of that power and grace. But that power came along with a lot of other bullshit. Undying loyalty and service were the prerequisites or… well, you died. Castiel was one of the only angels to ever rebel and still be breathing – certainly there was much that he had already experienced that the average angel hadn’t, but there was also much more out there waiting for him. If anyone deserved to live a little after all of these years of cold solitude, it was Castiel.

And you were happy for him – really, you were.

But why couldn’t he find that happiness with you?

You couldn’t stop your heart from sinking as Castiel and Dean left. The thought of your Cas giving himself to another woman that way was hurting you more than you would like to admit.

Chagrin surged through you at your inner grumbling. He wasn’t your Cas. You have no claim on him. You know you have no right to be upset. He’s your friend but he’s also his own man – well, sort of – and free to do as he pleases. If he got his rocks off for the first time tonight, all you could do is smile and pretend that you were happy for him.

_You ARE,_ you scolded yourself internally. _You are happy for him. Besides, it’s just going to be a little fling. It’s not like there’s no hope for you if he gets laid tonight._

Panic crept into your mind at that thought. You’d fallen for the angel sometime ago – maybe even before he had rebelled against Heaven. He was handsome, brave and funny, if not always on purpose. But that was part of his charm. He’d saved your life enough times to earn your respect and gratitude, and rebelled for your kind when there really was no reason for him to do so. There were a lot of men, angel and human, but there was no one like Castiel. And now you couldn’t see how you could possibly be happy with anyone else. To say that there was no other man on earth like Castiel was not an exaggeration – what human could compete with an angel?

But you – you were only one human out of seven billion. Castiel could have anyone he wanted. And most people thought of their first time as special. You may no longer be in a relationship with him, but you still had a special place in your heart for your first lover. If it wasn’t for your overall dangerous lifestyle, perhaps you could have stayed with him forever. Well, up until you met Cas, anyway. So what if Castiel actually falls for whoever he ends up losing his virginity to? What if he decides to stay with her forever and you never see him again?

_Oh please, this is Dean taking him out,_ you reassured yourself with a roll of your eyes.

Dean was sure to take Cas to the trashiest place on Earth to get him laid. Hell, Dean would probably give him some pointers on how to get rid of whatever girl he hooks Cas up with, or grab Cas and drag him back to the Impala himself. They’d be back in less than two hours with Dean running the show. You know, more or less, depending on how long Cas can last.

_How long will Cas last?_

The thought entered your mind against your will, but once it was there, you couldn’t stop wondering. He was a virgin, apparently, and the first time usually isn’t an all night marathon. But he was still angel, with superior physical strength and stamina, and sharing the body of a man who was definitely not a virgin. Maybe he learned some tricks from Jimmy’s memories or from Dean’s drunken blustering. You imagined two different versions of him – the clueless virgin Castiel who you got to teach all about the bedroom. And then there was the badass virgin Castiel who, despite never having a actually been with a woman, actually ends up teaching you a thing or two. But which one would you prefer?

You felt wetness leaking from your pussy into your panties at your erotic thoughts.

_Oh crap_ , you thought, rubbing your thighs together. The jean miniskirt you were wearing and the sheer lace (y/f/c) panties underneath were not going to give you much protection if this kept up.

You had no idea what time they would be back, but they hadn’t been gone that long yet. Maybe you could relieve a little bit of tension yourself. Looking around the house, there wasn’t really any particularly comfortable or inviting place to do it. The floor looked dirty and cold, and the chairs looked like they might tip over if you got a little “overzealous.”

Peaking out of the window, the backyard looked much better and, truthfully, some mild exhibitionism was a little bit of a guilty fantasy of yours. Especially when Castiel was involved.

Going back to the front of the house, you opened the front door slightly and took a peek around. There was no one on the street and no sound of Baby approaching with Dean and Cas. Could you really do this? The thought of Dean catching you in the act was mortifying, but the thought of Cas watching you stroking yourself, his name on your lips, asking if he can join, if you can teach him…

A rush of desire raced through your body much faster than blood.

_Well, that settles it…_

You race back to the back door, opening it and scampering into the backyard. Scanning your surroundings, you saw the moon is not quite full, but still very bright and lovely in the sky tonight. Looking down, there was a small patch of yard that was obscured by a garden wall about three feet high. Someone looking from a ground floor window would not be able to see you there. You reasoned that if Dean came looking for you, you should be able to quickly pull down your skirt and fix your panties before he found you. You walked over to the hidden spot and sat down, pulling your knees up. Relaxing against the garden wall, you gave your hips a little experimental buck, rubbing your thoughts together.

Closing your eyes, you imagined Castiel was kneeling in the grass before you, desperate to make you his. In your mind, he was holding you against his chest, his deceptively strong arms wrapping around you. Reaching your arms around you, you imagined a curious Castiel running his hands in the same places, around your waist, over your ribs, and finally, each hand cupping one of your breasts.

_His hands squeezed and caressed your breasts before taking a hold of each nipple between his thumb and index finger. Castiel pulled and tweaked them each, rolling them repeatedly between his fingers. It was a little harder than was comfortable but the tiny pain was making your pussy hotter and wetter._

_You looked up at Castiel. “Do you enjoy this?” He asked, curiosity and desire both prominent in his heated gaze._

_“Yes,” you sighed aloud, before begging, “I need more, please,”_

_Castiel smiled slightly and leaned down to your chest. Still tweaking one nipple with his fingers, he moved his other hand away. You let out a moan of protest before he brought his mouth to your abandoned breast._

_“How about this?” He asked before reaching his tongue out hesitantly, giving your nipple a light lick. Your answer was a loud cry as your entrance let out another gush of wetness straight into your underwear._

_“I need you, Y/N. Please, may I have you?” He begged, nuzzling into your neck and nibbling the sensitive flesh there._

_“Yes!” You cried._

Your fingers found the first button on your shirt and slowly undid them all, one by one. You weren’t really planning to unbutton your shirt, in case you needed to get dressed again in a hurry, but you also had a black cami on underneath. You could always just say you were hot.

Taking your nipples between your fingers, you started frantically tweaking and pulling the sensitive bids that were at full attention. Your moans and quiet whispering of your beloved’s name were filling the otherwise quiet night surroundings. Again, you let your eyes flutter closed and conjured Castiel’s image in your mind.

_Castiel lifted his eyes to meet yours again._

_“Should I move lower?” he asked, a genuine question but his eyes dark with lust, belying his obvious wish to do so._

_You nodded frantically. “Yes, please. I need more.”_

_He pulled your hips out further from the wall so you were lying flatter on the ground, more accessible to his eyes and hands that were both raking up and down your form._

_“Of all my father’s creations, you are truly my favorite. The most beautiful,” he told you, voice low and eyes full of wonder as he stared at your body._

_His lips pressed eagerly against yours and his hand dipped between your legs, softly stroking your pussy. You moaned loudly again and kissed him back feverishly. His fingers explored your entrance for a few minutes before he lets one finger sink inside you…_

You pushed two fingers into your sopping entrance, picturing Castiel as you slowly started moving them in and out. Body straining as you sought your pleasure, one hand was working inside you as the other danced across your body, running over your breasts and abdomen.

“Castiel! Please, I need you right now!” You whispered loudly into the night, feeling your orgasm coming quickly and stronger than any you’d had before. God, if just the thought of Castiel was this good, what would the real thing be like…

You’d wanted Castiel from the moment you met him, even when he was being a dick like the rest of the angels. But you’d known there was no way something as perfect as him would have interest in any human, much less a broken one like you. So you’d quashed all of those desires and kept them locked deep within. Denial might not exactly be healthy, but it was the best defense you could use. Rejection from an ordinary man was one thing, but rejection from Cas was something you would never come back from.

And god forbid that Dean ever found out what you’d been secretly wanting..

So you’d never taken it upon yourself to get yourself off to Castiel’s image before now.

You closed your eyes again, bringing him into your mind’s eye one more time, whispering his name like a prayer…

_“Y/N…” he whispered, this time from behind you, though you’d been picturing him from in front of you before. You could practically feel him wrapped around you from behind, his body where the garden wall had been before._

_“Yes, Castiel,” you replied, but not really answering anything._

_“Do you truly need me? For this?” He asked, sounding confused, uncomfortable … but hopeful? Not at all like his tone from before…_

_What…?_

_“I am happy to, if this is what you want, but you have never expressed that this was your wish before.”_

_“Yes, Castiel, I want you to touch me!”_

_Your imagination was wild at that moment. This felt amazing, so real, and better than anything you’d ever felt before._

_His arms were still wrapped around you. You leaned back into him, swearing you could smell his scent and feel the scrape of his clothes. His hand moved down your body, one of his fingers slid down your slit and into your body._

_You screamed in pleasure, opening your eyes…_

You hands were clenching a very masculine pair of legs in a death grip, as you pressed back into their owner’s body, unable to get any closer even if you tried. Your eyes found his right hand, currently exploring your pussy, in and out.

You turned your head towards the voice that had been whispering in your ear.

Castiel’s face was less than an inch from yours. His eyes were confused but inquisitive. Almost shy, but also saturated with intensity.

You gasped and squirmed out of his grasp, falling on your butt in the grass and moving back from behind the garden wall into the open yard.

“Castiel? What are you doing?!” you screeched, embarrassment slamming into you. How did he get here?

“We… just returned,” he replied, moving closer to you on the grass, also leaving the obscurity of the wall. “Dean was fatigued and wanted to sleep. I told him I would come check on you.”

You barely heard him.

Castiel was here. You had been fingering yourself and fantasizing that it was him. And he’d _caught_ you.

But his response was to touch you back. His fingers had been _inside_ you. Your heart was hammering in your chest at the thought.

“Castiel, I’m sorry…” you started. Shame was keeping you from meeting his eyes.

“For what?” He asked. “Clearly, I should be apologizing to you. I assumed you wanted me to touch you when you yelled, ‘Yes, Castiel, I want you to touch me!’ But you moved away as soon as I did… I admit, I do not always understand human behavior, but I’m not sure where I miscalculated? Should I have known that by ‘yes’ you actually meant ‘no’?”

Raising my eyes to meet his, I saw him staring at me with inquisitive eyes.

“What? No, it’s not… I do want… I just don’t understand what happened…” you stammered.

_Get your thoughts straight, idiot,_ you mentally berated yourself.

“Look Cas, you just really surprised me,” you stated more clearly. Maybe if you were nonchalant, you could convince him to act like this never happened. Or at least not to tell your brothers. “I was, well, having a moment to myself. I was under the impression that you and Dean would be gone for awhile, so I was startled when I realized that I wasn’t alone.”

_And that your fingers were inside me,_ you mentally added. You could still feel throbbing where his long fingers had felt you from inside, the ghost of his touch leaving you simultaneously exhilarated and aching. God, you wanted him to touch you more…

“That is understandable,” Castiel agreed, but also added, “but I do not understand why you were calling for me?”

Your face heated up again. Could you get a break today? First, he sleeps with some other woman and then he comes back early and catches you in the act? Not to mention interrupting what was the most promising orgasm of you life. And now he asks why you were calling his name?

Irritated and certain it was showing on your face, you replied acidly, “I would have thought you would have learned all about that earlier tonight.”

That small twinge of irrational jealousy from earlier flared in you. How dare he go off and be with another woman?

His eyebrows drew together. “Earlier tonight?”

“From whoever Dean took you to do some cloud seeding with,” you elaborated, feeling your irritation and jealousy growing. “Humans say your name during sex if they want you or like what you are doing, ok? Didn’t you get your lesson earlier?”

“I did not,” he answered. “The woman got angry with me when I explained to her the truth about her father and we were forced to leave. And now you’re angry with me for asking why you were calling for me.”

“You think that’s why I’m angry?” You snapped before his entire statement sank in.

When you finally absorbed all of what he’d said, your jaw dropped. “Wait, so you didn’t have sex with anyone tonight?”

He shook his head. “I am not certain what I am doing wrong in these human behavioral rituals that one goes through in order to be acceptable for sex. Is this specific to females?” He asked seriously.

“And you… didn’t have sex,” you repeated more to yourself; you couldn’t stop a small smile from forming.

He smiled back, shaking his head. “Truthfully, I am relieved. I know that Dean was trying to help, but that woman did not care for me. And I did not care for her more than any other creation of my father. I know that some humans take a different approach to intimacy, but overall, most seem to agree that it is far more enjoyable if it shared between two people elaborate genuinely desire one another.”

Your heart swelled. “Yeah, that’s right,” you replied smiling a bit more.

“And if this is to be my last night alive,” he started, actually looking nervous but also determined. “I would like to experience intimacy for the first time. But only if it’s with you.”

“Really?” You asked, slowly walking closer to him.

Castiel nodded. “Only then can I die having truly done everything I ever wanted.”

“I don’t want you to sleep with me because you’re going to die,” you said softly, shaking your head. “I want you to sleep with me and then realize how much you have to live for.”

Castiel’s eyes brightened at that thought. “Life would be a much more pleasant experience if it meant I could have you.”

Joy filled you at his admission. You smiled and leaned up to his face, kissing him lightly. He pressed his lips back against yours shyly, experimentally.

After a moment, you broke away and looked at each other. “So, does this mean that we can have sex now?” Castiel asked seriously. There was not a trace of levity in his tone, but you still laughed.

“Of course,” you replied naughtily. “I want to ride you until you have a reason to live tomorrow.”

You leaned in and kissed him again, but much more intensely. He was slow to respond, as if trying to figure out how to kiss you back, but soon his lips were moving against yours with equal fervor.

Castiel was a quick study, it would seem. Desperation quickly enveloped you both.

Your flannel shirt was still unbuttoned, and you shoved it off quickly before moving into his arms that had been reaching for you.

“May I continue undressing you?” Castiel asked between kisses, tugging at the bottom of your camisole.

“Yes, please,” you answered while pushing his trench coat off of his shoulder and down his arms. His suit was still intact and immaculate underneath. Why did he wear so many layers!

_Servant of God, Y/N,_ you reply to your own thoughts snarkily. _Your corrupting an innocent angel over here, remember?_

But you couldn’t be bothered to care about that right now. It was time to take Castiel to school.

Castiel pulled away from your lips long enough to pull your camisole over your head before reclaiming your lips, your tongues both in a war and exploring at the same time. He grabbed the back of your bra with one hand and unclasped it neatly in one quick movement.

“That was a success for a virgin,” you giggled, breaking away for a moment to Castiel’s very apparent disappointment. “Most guys need at least a few tries before getting a girl’s bra off properly. You’re doing great already.”

He smiled back at you as you moved in for another kiss. You both divested each other of your remaining clothes and embraced one another with nothing between you. His body felt even better than you imagined earlier. He was warm and his body felt so much stronger then it appeared under his many layers.

You couldn’t wait any longer. Pushing Castiel down onto his back, you climbed on top of him, straddling his upper thighs..

Castiel looked excited and seemed to enjoy this little display of force from you. “Teach me how to please you,” he begged.

You reached for his hand and moved them up to your breasts, just as you’d imagined I tour fantasy earlier. “Like this,” you said, maneuvering his fingers around your nipple and moaning to show him how much you liked being touched there. “Touch me _everywhere.”_

He moved your hands aside so that he could proceed on his own. He tweaked and pulled your nipples gently but firmly, sending arousal shooting from your nipples to the rest of your body, especially down there.

“It would seem I also find this enjoyable,” he said matter of factly, pulling you down closer. His cock was fully erect and poking you in the abdomen.

_Holy fuck, he’s big,_ you thought.

You kissed him again as he continued rolling your nipples between his fingers. After a few more moments, you moved down to his jaw and neck, kissing and light biting as you went. He groaned as your hands caressed his body, moving down to his cock to give him some relief.

Scooching down his body, continuing to kiss and leave his body with you me tongue as you went, you looked up at him as your face hovered over his cock.

He stared back in obvious frustration and anticipation as your hand wrapped around his cock, lightly moving up and down the shaft.

“That feels amazing but it’s not enough,” he said impatiently, eyes blazing.

“How about this?” You asked, giving his cock a firmer pump.

His eyes practically rolled back in his head. “Yes, please, more of that, Y/N….”

You moved your hand up and down his shaft, twisting lightly and your thumb rubbing under the head on his cock. His eyes closed tightly in pleasure and a series of gasps and moans escaped his mouth.

“This is most enjoyable,” he muttered low.

He hadn’t seen anything yet.

Smirking, you lowered your head down to his cock and ran your tongue teasingly under the head. Castiel gasped; his eyes snapped open and moved down to you frantically. You took him into your mouth and wrapped your lips around him, moving up and down.

Castiel grasped your hair and guided your movements, “Oh, yes, Y/N… Y/N!”

Feeling emboldened by his enthusiasm, you bobbed your head up and down his length. Castiel continued moaning but never let his eyes leave yours.

He couldn’t possibly get any harder; he was like steel and you needed him inside you now.

Castiel let out a shout of protest as you moved your mouth away from his cock. You straddled him and leaned slightly on his chest. You grasped his cock and lined him up with your entrance. Looking up into his eyes, you’d never seen Castiel or any man look more eager for anything in his life. He was like a blind man who knew he was about to see the sun for the very first time.

Sinking down, you cried out as his cock stretched your walls. Once he was all the way in, you lifted your hips, kissing his lips that were against protesting the loss of contact before moving back down again. He kissed you frantically and wrapped his arms around your back, crushing you against his chest.

“Oh yes, yes,” he chanted like a prayer. “So good, feels so good, need more.”

“Oh Cas!” you gasped, still feeling overwhelmed by his length inside you but needing it more than anything. You start moving your hips up and down as much as you can with Castiel’s grip on your upper body. His cock was stroking the perfect spot on every pass in and out of your pussy at this angle. Powerful emotion was clouding your mind. You screamed his name and a lot of other things you weren’t paying attention to.

Castiel whispered into your ear, “Do you mean it? Please tell me you mean it.”

“Yes, I mean it,” you cried in response, not even sure what either of you meant and not caring.

Whatever it was, your answer was obviously what he wanted to hear. He rolled you over suddenly, pressing you into the grass. His weight on top of you was overwhelming and pleasurable, his cock feeling even bigger in this position.

Castiel kept his arms wrapped around you, holding you together, one hand grasping your shoulder from behind and the other snaked around your lower back. He moved his hips, slamming his cock into you until he could go no further, all the while gauging your reaction.

You screamed, “Oh god, yes, please again.”

He thrusted inside you again, much harder this time. “And this?”

“Cas!” You yelled, grasping his shoulders.

You moved your hips against his, trying to coax him into continuing.

He captured your lips again, holding your body as close as he could before beginning to thrust in rhythm, setting a fast pace. You screamed his name over and over as he whispered into your ear how much he was enjoying you, how much he never wanted this to end.

You were quickly reaching your peak, your climax crashing through you. Your pussy tightened around Castiel, making let out a shout of surprise and deep pleasure.

“No, no…!” He shouted as you felt him coming inside of you.

“Oh my god, yes, come inside me baby. Please, please,” you cried.

You both rode out your orgasms before finally coming to a stop, both of your hearts and breathing erratic.

Castiel collapsed on top of you, making it difficult to breathe but you couldn’t have cared less.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he whispered between kisses to your forehead.

“Why?” You asked. “That was amazing.”

“I finished sooner than I wanted to,” Castiel replied. “It was my understanding that the longer a male can last, the better it is for the female.”

“Believe me, you lasted as long as I could have taken it,” you giggled, voice raspy from all of the screaming you’d done. “Besides, you have a reason to live now. So we have plenty of time to try again.”

You both laughed, staring at each other for a moment before kissing one another lazily.

_He was a little clueless, but he definitely still taught me a thing or two,_ you thought to yourself as he rolled off onto the grass next to you.

You should have known he would be much more than you could have even imagined. He always had been.

“Hey!”

Color drained from your face as Dean’s voice rang out from the neck door.

Dean was standing in the back doorway. And you were definitely no longer behind the garden wall.

“Shit!” you screeched, reaching for your clothes and hastily dressing as Dean stomped over to you in the yard.

Castiel looked up at you, eyebrows drawn together in confusion at your frantic attempts to make yourself decent. You shoved your rumbled shirt over your shoulders and pushed your arms through the sleeves, then snatched your skirt off the ground and quickly pulled it up your legs. Your sheer bra was hanging from your waist – you tried to pull but the clasp was stuck on the inside of your skirt, preventing it from coming out. Seeing that Dean was just about to your location, you hastily stuffed the bra back down into your skirt and prayed it didn’t slide back down between your legs.

You turned and Dean was standing less than two feet from you, glaring angrily at Castiel, who was still naked with his bare ass on the grass. Castiel was probably the one being in existence who wouldn’t be wilting under that glare. If looks could kill…

There was no price you wouldn’t have paid to have the ground swallow you whole right there.

“Dean-” you started, no doubt blushing furiously red before he cut you off.

“What in the hell were you thinking?” He snapped, finally turning his angry gaze to me. Then he turned back to Castiel and shouted, “And you! How the hell could you betray me like this?”

Castiel stood up, confusion still donning his features. He still made no move to get dressed.

“Cas, will you _please_ put your clothes back on?” Dean shouted, trying to look anywhere other than Castiel’s cock that was still not deflated.

Apparently, he was already ready for another round.

“I don’t understand,” Castiel murmured in his usual monotone voice. “Was it not your suggestion that I experience carnal relations with a woman, just in case I were to be killed by Raphael in the morning?”

Guess Dean had gotten what he wanted in spades.

“This is my baby sister!” Dean snapped. “Dude, you don’t _sleep_ with your friend’s _sister_!”

Castiel paused for a moment. “Why not?”

“Because!” Dean shouted “It’s a guy’s job to keep his sister safe from all these jackasses looking to get laid and then hitting the road the next day!”

Your mouth dropped open at the blatant hypocrisy of this statement. Was he being serious?

“I have observed that you have engaged in intercourse with several women before leaving town for cases, and often have encouraged Sam to do the same,” Castiel replied. “Why do their brothers not protect them?”

Dean’s eyes popped out of his head, speechless for a moment. You covered your mouth, trying to maintain your composure so you didn’t start laughing at this highly amusing, if uncomfortable, interaction.

“That’s different,” Dean finally responded, fuming. “This is _my_ sister. You fucked my sister!”

“Your sister asked to ‘ride me until I had a reason to live.’ Should I not have honored her wishes?” Castiel asked.

You blushed, your hands instinctively rising to your face to cover your cheeks. Dean was sputtering; he apparently did not know what to make of that statement.

“My little sister is not supposed to be having sex with angels, or anyone else!”

“Shut up, Dean!” You angrily spoke for the first time. Dean’s attitude had always been that he could go out catching the herp from anyone, but GOD FORBID you have anything remotely resembling a sex life. You’d be in a convent if it was up to him, despite his sourness about the idea of God. “This is none of your business! I’m not some blushing little virgin anymore – and I wasn’t before today. I’m a grown woman. You don’t get to pick who I fuck or if I get to fuck just because the guy who fathered you just happened to adopt me.”

“Y/N, I’m just looking out for you,” he said, exasperated. “I just want to protect you from being used. You should be with some guy who loves you. Not just be some chick on a whim because this asshole might die tomorrow.”

He was such a sexist little twit.

“How dare you?! That’s MY call and the risk that I decided to take,” you shot back at him. “If I need you to clock someone, I’ll let you know, but until then, I can make my own decisions about who I sleep with!”

“I don’t understand,” Castiel said again. “You said it is your wish that Y/N only sleeps with someone who loves her. But Y/N and I are in love, so I would think you would be pleased.”

You and Dean both look at Castiel in shock.

“Love?” You and Dean both exclaimed.

If you blushed anymore tonight, you might actually die from blood loss. How the hell did he know? Was it that obvious?

“What makes you think she’s in love with you?” Dean demanded.

“She told me,” Castiel said simply, as if it should be obvious.

“She did?” Dean asked in shock.

“I did?” You squeaked, completely embarrassed and afraid he was going to take off. “When? I don’t know what you mean…”

“You told me you loved me,” Castiel clarified. “During our intimacy.”

“I did?” you repeated. You couldn’t have?

“Several times, and quite enthusiastically,” Castiel confirmed. “I am quite certain that is what woke Dean.”

“Oh God…” you and Dean both said.

“I reciprocate your feelings, Y/N.”

Your heart sputtered in your chest. He reached out and took both of your hands in his, pulling you close until his forehead was all but touching yours.

“I love you, Y/N,” he said simply. “I’m glad that I got to spend my last night with you.”

Tears leaked from your eyes as you leaned up to kiss him. He pulled you in closer and deepened the kiss, his strong arms pulling you up by your waist closer to his height.

“Alright, alright!” Dean moaned in disgust, breaking the moment. “Alright, I get it? I was a dick. I know Cas is a good guy. If it had to be someone, I guess it’s a good thing that it’s him. Just… just try to keep it PG around me, deal?”

I smiled. “Deal.”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! Thanks for reading! :D Please hit me up on tumblr (redshirtensignricky).


End file.
